Such a surgical microscope objective is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,554,723. It describes a surgical microscope which includes an adjustable objective held in a surgical microscope main body. The objective has a lens group with negative refractive power (negative member) and has a movable lens group, the refractive power of which is positive (positive member). The adjustable objective allows the adjustment of the focal intercept, that is, the distance of the object plane from the front surface of the negative member.